The Real Scandal
by Meiko Hoshiyori
Summary: Seperti yang diketahui, Onew SHINee belakangan ini mengalami banyak skandal. Namun, skandal yang ia alami bukanlah skandal yang sesungguhnya. Sebenarnya apa skandal sesungguhnya dari sang leader SHINee ini? Yaoi! Oneshot! Ficlet! Crack! Changmin(DBSK)xOnew(SHINee)! RnR?


**The Real Scandal**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters here, I'm the owner of the idea and story**

**Rate: T semi M #kedip2**

**Genre: Romance, Dram dll terserah**

**Pairing: Chanmin(DBSK) x Onew(SHINee)**

**Warning: CRACK! Boys Love! Typo! And the other warning!**

* * *

A/N: Oke! _My second _ChangNew _fanfiction! And also my second yaoi fanfiction! _#plak Maaf kacau balau #_bow_

_Don't like ChangNew? Don't read this!_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

Mata obsidian milik Changmin menatap pujaan hatinya yang tengah terbaring kelelahan. Senyum tipis tergurat di wajahnya yang tampan. Kekasihnya tampak seperti anak kecil yang polos dan imut jika sedang tertidur. Wajahnya begitu manis, untuk ukuran seorang _namja_.

"Jinki…" gumamnya sembari membelai surai kecoklatan milik kekasihnya.

_Namja_ manis yang tengah tertidur itu hanya terbalut dengan kemeja putih berukuran besar milik Changmin dan boxernya. Namun, Changmin telah menutupi tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu dengan selimut, supaya _namja_ itu tidak kedinginan, karena kemaja yang ia pakai hanya menutupi sampai pahanya saja dan panjangnya hampir sama dengan boxer miliknya.

"_Mianhe_…" bisik Changmin lembut. Dikecupnya dahi Jinki dengan lembut.

Mengapa Changmin meminta maaf? Ia membuat Jinki kelelahan karena permainannya yang lebih agresif dan kasar daripada biasanya. Bukan salah Changmin sepenuhnya, Jinki sendiri bersikap lebih agresif. Mungkin… keduanya memang butuh meluapkan perasaan cinta mereka.

Changmin dan Jinki jarang bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti ini. Jadwal mereka sebagai artis sangat padat dan berhubung keduanya adalah _member_ dari _boyband_ yang berbeda, mereka semakin sulit bertemu. Dengan alasan itulah, Jinki datang ke apartemen pribadi Changmin dan menghabiskan waktu dengan _maknae_ DBSK malam ini.

Changmin menghela napas. Pikirannya tertuju ke arah skandal-skandal yang menimpa _namjachingu_nya baru-baru ini. Ia sedikit cemburu dengan skandal antara _namjachingu_nya dengan Jung Ah. Untuk skandal lain, ia lebih marah terhadap _netizens_ yang dianggapnya melebih-lebihkan masalah sepele.

Masalah jari tengah, memang Jinki yang salah, tapi Jinki sendiri sudah meminta maaf dan mengintrospeksi dirinya(Changmin masih ingat Jinki meneleponnya dengan suara isakan). Masalah topi, bukankah SNSD juga memakai topi yang sama? Mengapa harus Jinki yang disalahkan? Dan masalah rokok, Changmin tahu betul Jinki tidak merokok. Mereka penyanyi, dan mereka harus menjaga pita suara dan paru-paru mereka dengan baik.

Changmin membelai pipi _chubby_ Jinki dengan lembut. Ia tahu bahwa _namjachingu_nya ini sedang stres. Walaupun ia terlihat senang dan sering melakukan _sangtae_ di berbagai acara, Jinki pasti masih stres, karena skandal-skandal itu. Changmin tahu, karena Jinki tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa pun darinya.

"Ehm…"

Jinki menggeliat kecil. Mata bulan sabitnya terbuka sedikit. Dengan pandangan khas orang yang masih mengantuk, _namja_ bergigi kelinci itu menatap Changmin yang masih membelai pipi _chubby_nya. Changmin hanya tersenyum melihat geliat lucu dari Jinki.

"_Hyungie_…"

"_Wae_, Jinki-yah?"

"_Hyungie_ tidak tidur?" tanya Jinki.

Changmin menggeleng sambil masih tersenyum. "Nanti saja. Kenapa terbangun? Tidurlah lagi, Jinki…"

Jinki memandang Changmin. "_Hyungie_…"

Jinki tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, namun ia malah memeluk tubuh Changmin erat-erat. Parasnya terbenam di dada bidang Changmin. Changmin hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Jinki yang dianggapnya sangat lucu itu. Ia balas memeluk Jinki dan menepuk-nepuk punggung _namja_ manis itu.

"_Waeyo_, Jinki-yah?" tanya Changmin.

"_Hyungie_… _Hyungie_ tidak marah padaku, kan?"

Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Jinki. Mata obsidiannya menatap mata Jinki. "Tidak. Karena skandal-skandalmu itu?"

Jinki mengangguk pelan. Changmin tertawa kecil.

"Jinki-yah, aku tidak marah karena semua itu. Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Changmin.

"Uhm…"

"Jinki-yah, aku sangat mengenalmu. Aku tahu kebenaran di balik semua skandal itu. Aku tidak akan marah padamu," kata Changmin lembut.

Jinki tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Changmin. "_Hyung_ bicara seolah-olah _Hyung_ adalah seorang MVP."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku MVPmu, Jinki-yah?" tanya Changmin sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Yah! _Hyungie_ jangan menggodaku seperti itu." Jinki mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"_I'm your biggest MVP, _Jinki-yah. Dan bukankah aku MVP yang paling beruntung? Tidak ada satu pun MVP yang bisa menyentuhmu seperti aku menyentuhmu dan melihat tubuhmu bukan?" Changmin menyeringai, menggoda Jinki. _Namjachingu_nya ini memang tidak pernah _topless_ di depan publik. _So_? Hanya beberapa orang yang bisa melihatnya _topless_ dan hanya Changmin yang pernah melihatnya polos tanpa sehelai benang pun menempel di tubuhnya.

"_Hyungie_!" Wajah Jinki memerah. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Changmin

Changmin terkekeh melihat tingkah polos _namjachingu_nya yang manis itu. Diusapnya lembut rambut Jinki yang berantakan akibat kegiatan mereka sebelum ini. "_Waeyo_, Jinki-yah? Ucapanku benar, bukan?"

"Tapi kau tidak perlu mengatakannya seeksplisit itu, _Hyung_… Aku mau tidur saja," jawab Jinki.

"_Ne, ne_… Kau percaya aku tidak marah padamu, kan, Jinki?"

Jinki mengangguk. "_Ne_…"

Changmin tersenyum mendengarnya. Jinkinya memang seperti ini. Ia masih ingat, di jaman awal debutnya, Jinki pernah menangis saat dikerjai habis-habisan oleh DBSK dan Super Junior. Hatinya sangat lembut dan rapuh. Dan Jinki sangat takut kalau _namjachingu_nya marah padanya, apalagi menyangkut hubungan antara Jinki dengan _yeoja _atau _namja_ lain. Changmin sangat posesif terhadapnya, Jinki sadar tentang hal itu.

Dan yang ia takutkan adalah Changmin marah dengan beredar kabar bahwa ia dan Jung Ah berpacaran, apalagi Jinki sulit menghubungi Changmin setelah skandal itu terjadi, karena kesibukan mereka.

"_Saranghae, Hyungie_…"

"_Nado saranghae_, Jinki-yah."

Bibir mereka bertemu. Changmin melumat bibir Jinki dengan lembut, sama sekali tidak mengandung napsu di dalamnya. Mata mereka terpejam, menikmati manisnya kontak yang mereka lakukan. Namun perlahan, atas keinginan pribadi Changmin, kontak itu berubah menjadi semakin ganas. _Maknae_ itu membelitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Jinki dan membuat _namja_ manis itu mengerang pelan.

Saat merasa Jinki mulai kehabisan napasnya, Changmin melepaskan kontak mereka dan mengecup dahi Jinki dengan lembut. "_Kajja_, kita tidur, Jinki-yah. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan skandal-skandal itu lagi. Aku sangat percaya padamu, Jinki…"

Jinki kembali mengangguk. Ia senang mendengar Changmin memercayainya. Changmin bukan _namja_ yang berpikiran sempit yang suka asal menuduh tanpa bukti yang nyata. Dan karena hubungan mereka yang memang telah berlangsung lama, rasa kepercayaan itu memang sudah mengakar di hati mereka.

Kedua _namja_ itu memejamkan mata mereka. Senyuman tergurat di wajah mereka berdua. Dan lambat laun, alam mimpi pun mulai menguasai kesadaran mereka. Tak ada pikiran lagi mengenai skandal yang mereka alami dan keraguan apa pun. Semua terhapus dengan mimpi indah dan fakta bahwa Changmin dan Jinki saling mencintai.

Yah…

Skandal yang sesungguhnya bukanlah Changmin DBSK berpacaran dengan Victoria f(x) maupun Onew SHINee dengan Jung Ah After School.

Skandal yang sesungguhnya adalah Changmin DBSK berpacaran dengan Onew SHINee.

THE END

* * *

A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Ya udah deh, gini aja! Masih pendek, masih belajar soalnya XD

_Anyway_, kalau misalnya Meiko bikin _pairing_ OnKey _yaoi_, JANGAN DISAMBUNGIN SAMA FIC YANG CHANGNEW! #plak #_capslock_jebol

Alasan Meiko tidak pernah memunculkan Key di fic ChangNew adalah Meiko juga OnKey _shipper_ dan nggak rela kalau salah satu dari antara mereka jadi tokoh ketiga, jadi selalu dipisah. Kalau ada OnKey _canon_ yang Meiko buat, jangan disambungin sama _fic_ ini. Oke? Kalau Meiko buat, pasti ficnya nggak ada hubungan. Yang ada hubungannya itu fic ChangNew dengan fic ChangNew lainnya(kalau setting canon) dan fic OnKey dengan fic OnKey lainnya. Nggak dicampur Kecuali kalau emang JinBoon sama ChangSook di fic yang sama, oke?

_And no threesome_.

Ya udah deh, malah kebanyakan ngomong. #plak

ChangNew _shipper_ dan para _readers_, mohon _review_nya… _Gomawo_!

_With love, _

Meiko Hoshiyori


End file.
